The present invention is a device for loosening metal screw caps. Many persons have difficulty in unscrewing the caps on jars, bottles, and similar containers. To help alleviate this difficulty several devices have been described which aid one's grip while unscrewing a cap. Examples are the flexible sheet with suction cups disclosed by Cleveland in U.S. Pat. No. 2,235,313 and the clamping device disclosed by Vollers in U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,784. A disadvantage common to these devices is that the user must still provide all of the energy needed to loosen and unscrew the cap. Motorized devices, such as that disclosed by Grabarski et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,276, which automatically unscrew a cap are relatively complex and expensive.
It would be desirable to have a simple device which loosens a screw cap before a user must expend any effort to unscrew the cap.